The Lost World Jurassic Park After Isle Sorna
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: After learning that his grandpa has sent a team of scientists including Ian Malcolm to Isle Sorna, Tim Murphy had decided to pay a visit at the Bowman's apartment to speak with Cathy Bowman, the girl who was injured on the island by the flock of compees. During her stay, they talk about their experiences on the two islands.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jurassic Park III; After Isle Sorna.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **This is just a little something I decided to write down since seeing the Jurassic Park series. So this might contain scenes involving meetings between Tim Murphy and the little girl Cathy Bowman from The lost world Jurassic park as well as a somewhat friendship between Kelly Curtis Malcolm who visits Eric Kirby.  
** **This is just for fun so keep an open mind for this story and Enjoy reading.**

It had been Four years since the disaster at Jurassic Park, and Tim murphy along with his older sister Lex had recovered well enough from their experience at the park.  
Unfortunately during the four years, InGen has been on the verge of Chapter 11 bankruptcy for some time, with the Board wanting to exploit the remaining dinosaurs on Site B for profit purposes, Hammond was able to keep them from doing so until the incident with the British Family.  
The resulting lawsuit-filed against InGen by the British family the Bowmans ends with John Hammond being booted out from his position as CEO of InGen, and his control of the company was taken away from him, and he explains that his plans for the research team are seen as a possible deterrent for whatever his nephew Peter has planned.

The day when their old friend Ian Malcolm came to visit John Hammond, Tim and Lex were visiting their grandpa as well when they heard about the incident on Isle Sorna and the board of InGen took full control of the company.  
Now on the ride back to their home in the car, Tim began to think about the incident and felt sorry for the little girl whilst Lex sat quietly reading a magazine whilst enjoying the trip home. When she turned her head to look at Tim, who was quiet, she spoke.  
"Tim, are you ok?"

Tim turned to look at her before he looked back out to the window and then he answered.  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about grandpa. I hope he's going to be ok. I mean with this whole incident matter and InGen taking control, I just feel so sorry for that British family."

"Timmy, its not Grandpa's fault. These things happen and as far as I'm concerned about grandpa, he'll find a way to redeem himself and keep InGen from exploiting that island and keep it preserved. But I thank goodness that I'm not going to that Island." said Lex.

"Yeah, neither am I. I've had my fair share of encountering dinosaurs." said Tim.

"Well at least you haven't been sneezed on by the brachiosaurus. You've had some moments with dinosaurs, and almost got killed that t-rex and two female velociraptors. I mean I try not to think of them but sometimes I still have some nightmares about those raptors."

"But on the Brightside you've saved us by using your hacker skills, to activate the security system in the control room at the park. You've saved me, Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, so you've earned my respect for that."

"And you almost died on that electric fence, Tim murphy the human piece of toast, that's what Alan called you." said Lex.

"Well that was one experience that I will not forget. have you heard from Ellie Sattler or Alan Grant?"

"Not much, I heard that Ellie got engaged to a lawyer but she's continuing her paleontological career but she's working independently. I paid a visit to her house a couple of times to catch up with her, during my last visit she told me that she broke up with Alan and then she decided to evolve just like the two of us and she's now beginning a relationship with the lawyer in the state department." Lex spoke.

"Well I have to admit things have changed since we went to Isle Nubar. But back then we didn't get chased by raptors. I heard from Alan Grant. He's doing fine independently and he has begun furthering his digging career, now with a young protégé named Billy Brennan. He's been doing some digging around the first dig sights in Montana and mostly focused on raptors for the past four years. Anyways Lex, I'm thinking of maybe paying a visit to that British family."

Lex looked at Tim before she asked him. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Technically I think that that British girl, had such a horrible experience and would like to meet someone who has encountered these dinosaurs before, and I thought if I could go out and see the family and offer my apologies to the girl then maybe it might be of some comfort to her." said Tim.

"Oh so you're thinking of having a talk with her and relate to her in a way." said Lex.

"Lex, please don't get any ideas of romance. I just want to talk to her, I mean do you know where she is?"

"Well I know that you don't but last I heard from Grandpa was that she's resting in a hospital in the US for the time being whilst her parents are at a plaza hotel, dealing with the lawsuit. If you're thinking of talking to her then you're going to have to tell mum about this and ask if she could drop you off." said Lex.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if she would consider taking me to see the girl. I mean the girl is just a stranger to me and all but I still feel it best to talk to her." said Tim.

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

At small Luxury apartment the Bowman Family were residing outside the city of San Diego, Cathy's dad Paul Bowman was out bearing some business with a couple of his lawyers in the lawsuit he and his wife had filed on InGen whilst his wife Deirdre was out having a social business in the city, leaving the girl Cathy in the apartment.  
She was sitting on her bed in her room, reading a book about dinosaurs as she relaxed and reminisced about her past experience the past weeks ago when she was on the Island.  
Cathy regretted her decision to wander out along the beach when she encountered the small harmless lizard before more of those little lizards swarmed around her and then they attacked her like they were chasing fresh prey.

Luckily she was saved by her father and the Yacht crew who got them off of her.  
She still bore some of the bite marks along her arm all around her legs as well as on her left shoulder which were handled with bandages from the first aid kit after she was brought back to the yacht ship. After her experience with the little lizards, Cathy suffered an allergic reaction, but in Puntarenas she is treated by Dr. Cruz and she survived this attack.  
She described the lizard that bit her to Dr. Marty Guitierrez and he later found remains of the procompsogathus and then sent them off to the medical labs to be identified.  
After her treatments she had started having nightmares of her being back on the beach of the island and she was being chased by a few of those dinosaurs.  
She had one nightmare for only a couple of weeks until she managed to get over those nightmares and then she decided to buy some books about the species of dinosaurs so that she can find out some information about the lizards that attacked her on Isle Sorna.

 ** _Later that afternoon._**

Soon after returning home to their mom's apartment, Tim and Lex entered through the doorway.  
John Hammond's daughter and Tim and Lex's mom Bethany was sitting down in reading a book after a long day of hard work when Lex came into the lounge whilst Tim went into his room to settle down, and she sat down at the couch.  
Bethany Murphy looked up to see Lex on the couch, so she asked her about her day.  
Lex told her mother about grandpa's meeting and the facts that he was deposed from his seat as CEO of InGen because of an incident in Isle Sorna, and when they met with a friend of theirs Ian Malcolm who came to see their grandfather.  
Bethany listened to the details of what she witnessed and how their uncle peter Ludlow had taken control of InGen, as well as Tim's thoughts about paying a visit to the Bowman family to make an apology to their daughter.  
At first, Bethany wasn't sure if its the right thing for Tim to do such a thing as she knew well that he has more important things to do such as primary school work. Though he was getting good grades so he could get into a good college, he was getting pretty good in sports and more whilst her daughter was doing well in prep school with her advanced computer skills receiving an amount of credit and had a bright future in applying for university.  
But thinking that she might have to discuss this with him, she decided to wait for the right time to talk to him.

A while later, Tim was sitting in his chair by the desk in his own bedroom at the end of the hall.  
He was reading a book whilst listening to music through his headphones attached to a tape recorder next to a computer on the desk when he heard a knock from the other side of the door.  
He turned his head to look at the door before he spoke out. "yes, who is it?"  
"Its your mom." his mother answered. Tim sat up from his chair, putting the book on the desk before he looked to the door and then he spoke. "Ok, Come in mom." The door opened and Tim's mom Bethany entered the doorway into his room.

"What can I do for you mom, is there something wrong that I did?" asked Tim.

"No but I've just learnt that you're planning a trip to see a British family. is that true?" asked Bethany.

"Mom, I feel like maybe I should go to them and offer the daughter an apology." said Tim.

"Timmy you know that they're not your problem, they're your grandpa's company's problem. And you shouldn't dab into anyone else's business especially when it comes to InGen's company business, so just leave them alone." said Bethany, strolling towards Timmy's bed and sat down as she spoke. But Timmy responded to her objection with his own protest.

"Mom, I don't understand your objection. I'm not stalking a young girl, I'm just going to introduce myself to the parents and offer an apology to them and the girl and then offer my comfort to them. that's it." said Timmy.

"Look I don't think that's any possible. Besides you hardly know this family and they could have sued your grandpa for his entire fortune and leave you without anything to use for college."

"With all due respect, she had a terrible experience on an island full of dinosaurs and she deserves to meet someone who has had a different experience with those dinosaurs and survived the incident in Jurassic park." said Tim.  
"Well with all due respect, I am clear about what I say. Anyways you have loads of homework and you have further study sheets to pay much attention to so you should focus more on your work and less on InGen's business. Well in the meantime, I better get to work on dinner tonight." said Bethany, standing up she walked over to Tim and padded his shoulder before she went out the door, leaving her son alone in his room.

Once his mom was gone, Tim sat in his seat to think about it for a moment.  
But although his mother told him to just forget the whole idea of visiting the British family, Tim couldn't shake his thoughts off.  
So he logged into his computer to do some research on the British family the Bowmans and hopefully make an appointment to speak with them in person.  
When he finally got the information along with the Bowmans' e-mail address he needed to write a message for the Bowmans, Tim got started on writing the message on the computer.

 _To the Bowman family._

 _I'm writing to you to extend my sympathy for you and your whole family.  
I am not here to represent the InGen company or any of its products that my Grandpa represents, my family have nothing to do with the creations or projects that they've made in the past especially in Jurassic park._

 _I thought it would be alright to offer my sympathies and hope that your daughter will appreciate my asking about her well being and that you'll appreciate my apologies as well as consolation for the events of the island.  
I know as much about the works of InGen because I've had my experience with genetic dinosaurs of Isle Nublar which was where the park was and most of those dinosaurs came from isle Sorna.  
I thought you'd need a kindred spirit and more, so this was why I write this to you and hope you'll accept my apology and hope that you and your family will be in good health after what you had been through on that island._

 _Please don't think of my grandfather as a bad person, he takes full responsibility and he hopes to redeem himself for all of his actions in the future and to be better than what he was, He also hopes to become a nationalist to bring in the public support to save the ancient animals from life in captivity._

 _I hope this will be of any comfort._

 _Sincerely  
Mr Tim Murphy.  
_

He continued writing the words of his message before he stopped to have dinner with his mom and sister. He then continued writing within a while after he finished his dinner and then sent the e-mail message off.  
Afterwards he spent went off to bed and went to sleep.

 ** _The next couple of days._**

It had only been about two or three days into the next week as John Hammond's team were heading off to Isle Sorna, Tim waited for any other response from the Bowmans.  
He knew that they'd probably not want anything to do with the CEO of InGen or any person representing him or the company, especially for the representation of creating Jurassic park.  
But then the fifth day was an unexpected one, Tim was getting back home from a long day of school as his mum and sister were out together on an interview for college.  
He walked across the hall and then into his room, placing the bag near his bed and then sat down on his computer to do a little research online for a while, when he checked his e-mail inbox he found an e-mail but its labelled from Cathy Bowman herself. Clicking on the e-mail flashing on his inbox, he found out that its from a Cathy Bowman, the girl who was injured in Isle Sorna.  
it read. _"To Tim Murphy, Grandson of John Hammond.  
Dear Tim._

I'm writing to you to tell you that I am in good health and to say that I appreciate your apology as much as I appreciate your sympathy for my well being especially after my Incident on Isle Sorna.

 _So allow me to introduce myself, my name is Cathy Bowman._  
 _I also have learnt that you were involved in the incident of Jurassic park.  
You must have had such a scary time and yet you've has some experience with dinosaurs.  
Still I have to say that its nice to meet with someone with the same encounters that I have, but one which is more different from the experience that I have had so I thought I'd offer up this invitation for us to meet up sometime if that's ok.  
I'm staying in an apartment outside San Diego. I'll be residing in an apartment building for a couple of weeks so I was thinking if we could meet up for a small meeting at my apartment. I'll be at the front door and then I could meet you there when your car comes.  
If you could send me an answer then I will gladly see if I can arrange something.  
Thanks for listening.  
_

 _Sincerely Cathy B._

After reading the message, Tim replied to it and started writing his response.  
Soon after sending the message to the Address, a response followed. Both Tim and Cathy exchanged e-mails and talked through the internet, exchanging information about themselves and getting to know each other.  
Later that afternoon, when Tim had got back on his computer after having his lunch, he found that he received an e-mail from Cathy who decided that she wanted to meet him and had written the address of the building that her family was staying and that he's welcome to drop in tomorrow if he'd like.  
Happy to take the opportunity he wrote his response to Cathy and then he went to the phone to call his grandpa. He dialled his number and then called her to arrange for him to send a car around his mum's apartment to give them a ride to the Bowmans' apartment so that he could go out and pay the Bowmans a visit tomorrow.  
After a while of talking, His grandpa John Hammond had made the arrangements to send a car to pick up Tim tomorrow and drive him to following address of the Bowmans.

Later that night, after his mum and Lex had come home, Tim kept quiet about his messages and his arrangements for the rest of the day and night.  
After dinner, he spent at least most of the time digging into his wardrobe to make an impression to speak with the Bowmans and then show them that he is a smart young man.

 _ **Well that's about the end of the first chapter, I'll be getting started on the second chapter and then start writing about the first meeting between Cathy and Timmy, which is during the events of the Lost World and much more about what led to the events of San Diego.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

 **This is the second chapter of the Jurassic park story which will be set during the time when Ian and his group head off on their operation to observe the dinosaurs of Site B. this chapter features the meeting between Tim and the bowman family and the hours spent with them.  
So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of the Jurassic park story and keep an open mind.  
**

 ** _The next Morning._**

After having breakfast with his family, Tim told his Mum that he planning on going out for the day to see some friends of his in the city.  
His mum Bethany took his word for it and then allowed him to go. "Ok, so do you have someone going with you to the city, I don't want you going out there alone."  
"Yeah, I spoke with Grandpa and he says he has a guy named James Ormond acting as my escort into town and he's been filled in on my little day out into the city.  
"Ok Tim, as long as James Ormand goes with you into the city I'm fine." said Bethany.

"Cool thanks mum, I promise to behave myself whilst I'm out." He said to his mum, he was about to go over to the hangers and then pick up his jacket when Lex approached their mum.  
"Mom, Is it ok if I can walk Tim down stairs to the car?" She asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, just be sure to come back in once Tim is in the car." said Bethany.  
Lex nodded to her mum before she turned around and started walking Tim out through the door, they went along the hall towards the elevator.  
Whilst they waited for the elevator to arrive, she asked him.  
"Tim, can I ask you about this visit into town, is it a visit to the Bowmans' apartment?"

Tim looked up at Lex, and then looked back down and was feeling a little guilty before he spoke his mind. "Well between you and me, one of the Bowmans has invited me over to their apartment for a small chat last night. I didn't want to tell you anything encase you might speak to mum."

"Tim I think its not a good idea for you to speak with them, I mean you hardly know them or anything and all of a sudden you take an invitation to their house." said Lex.

"Well I don't want to be rude to their daughter, I mean she invited me over.  
I just wanted to make a good impression to her and her family, and I want to say that grandpa is a naturalist. Plus I think its good for me to speak with someone who has had experience with dinosaurs, other than us." said Tim, when the elevator arrived and the doors automatically open up. He stepped into the elevator with Lex, who was a little annoyed with her brother's decision to go out to the Bowman's apartment.  
As the elevator took them down to the ground floor, Tim and Lex spent the ride in silence in thought before she turned to him and then spoke.  
"Alright Tim. If you think its right for you to pay a visit to the bowman's, then I hope you don't expect too much on the visit and more. Anyways just be sure to tell her and her parents about Grandpa's secret plan to save the dinosaurs of the Island."

Tim looked up at her as the doors opened and just after they stepped out, Tim turned around and came to her.  
The two embraced for a short moment before Timmy looked at Lex.  
Stepping back from Lex, he nodded to her request. "I will." Tim said and then turned to the doorway before he went outside to wait for the car and Lex followed him out to wait with him. The two waited for a short few minutes as the morning sun shined brightly before they saw the car come into the drive.  
"Thanks Lex for letting me go with my plan." Tim said before he went to the car door. When he opened the door he turned his head to look at Lex when she spoke.  
"It's ok. And Tim. I'll see you around and hope you'll tell me about it." said Lex.  
Tim nodded before he went into the car and closed the door whilst Lex turned around and walked back inside.  
As soon as Tim was inside the car, it made a turn onto the road and drove away from the apartment, heading along the roads across the city and along the streets towards their destination.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the City.**_

At the Bowman's apartment, Deirdre was just at home relaxing whilst the servants were at work.  
She was sitting on her couch relaxing in her top and trousers and reading a magazine when Cathy came from her room, all dressed up for a special occasion and she came to her mother.  
"Um mom." said Cathy. "Yes Cathy darling, is everything alright?" asked Deirdre, closing her magazine to sit forward and look at her daughter who spoke responded.

"No nothing's wrong mom, I just have something to tell you." said Cathy. "Ok then what is it?" asked Deirdre.

"I...I invited a friend of mine over to our apartment."

"You what?" asked Deirdre. "He's a boy who lives here and I've invited him over for a chat." said Cathy.  
"Darling I'm not sure if you should invite a boy over here without me knowing him, I mean for all I know he might be a street boy or something. Do you remember when I warned you about going along the beach alone?" said Deirdre.  
"Mom, it was a few weeks ago and I think he means well.  
And from what I've learnt is that this boy is a middle class boy and he comes from a good family, but his parents are divorced and he says that he had some encounters with those dinosaurs on the Island himself. He also wanted to meet you in person as well as meet me so I thought it weird but he thought it was appropriate."

"Well I'll be the judge of that when I meet him in person. Look Cathy, I don't want you to end up meeting some street kid who is going to be dropped off by his parents. And if he's hiding anything then I'll have him thrown out immediately at the first chance I get, do you understand." said Deirdre.

"Yes mom. There's another thing, he won't be arriving by his mother's car. In fact, he's hired a driver and he'll be meeting me down stairs within a few minutes if you'd like to meet him." said Cathy.

Deirdre looked at her daughter as she thought it through for a moment, her motherly instincts twirling some thoughts and such which has been making her so worried ever since the incident on Isle Sorna. How scared she was to see her daughter get attacked by those lizards and what she was like when she was in the hospital.  
She thought it out before she decided to give her answer.  
"Very well then, just let me go and get my shoes and then I'll take you down stairs." said Deirdre, placing her magazine aside before she stood up from her couch and then walked along the hallway to her room to get her shoes on whilst Cathy went over to the door and waited for her mom to appear from getting ready.  
A while later, Deirdre came out of her bedroom fully dressed as she walked along the hallway, she met with her daughter and got the keys to the door before she went out the doorway and then towards the elevator to meet with Tim Murphy, the boy Cathy was talking about.

 _ **Outside the apartment**_

The sun was shining bright with the doorman standing outside the doorway on duty when Mrs Bowman and her daughter came to the door and the doorman turned around to open the door for them to come outside to wait for the car.  
They looked around and waited for almost a short while, and then at the last moment the car arrived.  
When the Car stopped at the driveway, the driver stopped the engine and opened the driver's door as the passenger door opened and both the driver and the boy stepped out of the car.

Tim murphy stepped out of the car to look around the place before he closed the door to see the two young women standing outside the apartment, and they approached him. "Hi there." Cathy said, waving to Tim who waved back to Cathy before he spoke and introduced himself.  
"Um, can I just introduce myself, I could probably guess that you might know who my grandfather is but my name is Tim Murphy, I'm John Hammond's grandson." said Tim.  
Deirdre suddenly became suspicious with the boy standing before her as her daughter Cathy approached the boy and then she spoke. "Tim, that's a nice name. My name is Cathy Bowman, its nice to meet you, and that's my mom."  
Cathy said, pointing to Deirdre who stood there watching her and the boy standing with her.  
"Yes, and its nice to meet you in person Cathy, I hope that I'm not making any trouble but I do mean well."  
"Its ok, um my parents were not happy with what the lizards that your grandfather's company had created on the island and on the fact of my injuries." said Cathy.

"Oh, well If your mom wants me to leave then i'll gladly do her this favour but I'm not apart of InGen or any of its assets and I'd rather be of no ill burden to her or you." Tim said aloud so that Cathy's mom could hear him.

Hearing the boy's words, Deirdre was feeling rather a little less hostile to him and so she decided to see why the boy has come. she stepped forward to see the boy Tim Murphy and then spoke.  
"I appreciate your kind words. But I still hold a grudge on InGen for developing man eating lizards and I'm willing to give you a chance to have a few words with my daughter, since she was the one who invited you in the first place."  
She looked at him, her eyes looking from top to bottom before she looked up at his face and then spoke again.  
"Come in Mr Murphy. We'll have a talk together and get to know each other since you've made the trouble of coming anyways and whilst you're here you could tell me your mum's phone number so I can call her."

Turning around to head inside the apartment, Deirdre and Cathy headed for the door whilst Tim and his escort followed the two to the door and then went inside with Mrs Bowman and his daughter. Heading into the elevator, they all went up a few floors before they reached the floor where the Bowman's apartment is stationed and then they went out through the doors.  
They then went along to the Bowman's door and then went inside.

Once the two settled down, Tim told them a little about himself and how he's living with his mother since the divorce.  
When Cathy asked Tim about his previous experience when he once visited Jurassic park on Isle Nublar.  
He answered her by reciting his time in detail about his adventure from when he first came to Jurassic park to see his grandpa and he met with Dr. Alan Grant in person. And that day he got to see a real life triceratops before later that night things started to go wrong and he and his sister Lex got attacked in their car by the female Tyrannosaurus rex and How Alan saved his sister before the t-rex pushed the car he was in over an embankment.  
The story of his experience seemed to have caught Deirdre's attention a little as she went to get a drink of juice in the kitchen.  
But it intrigued Cathy as much that she went to sit on the couch next to Tim and from her side she listened to the story intently, Tim then proceeded to tell her of the night when He and his sister Lex spent the night in the trees and got the view of the Brachiosaurus grazing on the leaves of the trees and bushes.  
The next morning, he and Lex got to touch a brachiosaurus' nose and face when Alan pulled the tree branch to them so they could have a close look at it.  
As he spoke, he shared the time of how Alan had found almost a dozen broken dinosaur eggs.  
That Grant concluded that the dinosaurs have been breeding even though all the dinosaurs were girls, which occurred because they have the genetic coding of frog DNA — West African Bullfrogs can change their sex in a single-sex environment, making the dinosaurs able to do so as well.  
And he concluded Ian Malcolm's theory that life finds a way.  
Deirdre Bowman stood by the corner drinking her glass of juice whilst watching Tim as he then told his story further which took the trio to the field where, on the way back to the visitor center, they encounter a herd of Galliminus, when suddenly the Tyrannosaurus emerges from seemingly nowhere and kills one.  
He then proceeded to tell her of when he and his sister fought off two velociraptors in the Parks main kitchen, in doing so he lured one of them into the freezer and locked it up before he went out through the dining room to the control room with his sister, meeting with Alan grant and his friend Ellie Sattler.  
With the story ending with his sister restoring power in the control room and how they were saved from the raptors by the t-Rex, Deirdre was left baffled by the story of his adventures whilst Cathy was very intrigued by it that she was the one to speak.

"Wow, I have to admit you must have had such an adventure. did you get to see the Brachiosaurus up close?" asked Cathy.

"Close enough to touch it." Tim Answered, which had Deirdre intrigued at the fact that Tim had such an encounter.

"Well I have to say that its such a remarkable story you've told us Mr Murphy. In fact I feel just a little bewildered by your experience with dinosaurs, whilst I had such a fear and more. I guess you have won me over with this story, so might I ask if you'd like to stay for lunch this afternoon?" Deirdre asked as she walked into the lounge with her glass half full after hearing the whole story which has certainly won her over.

Tim turned to look at her before he turned to look at Cathy and then turned back to Mrs Bowman, he answered her.  
"I'd be happy to stay, thanks Mrs Bowman. could I use the phone whilst I'm here?"

"Yeah sure, there's a phone at the corner in the lounge. I'll see if the cooks have a lunch selection for the day and then have the servants show you the menu for lunch, I hope you and Cathy will have fun together and behave yourself." said Deirdre. Soon after Tim went to the phone in the corner to call his mom and to tell her that he's at a friend's house.

 **A While later.**

After talking to his mom on the phone for a short time, Tim handed the phone to Deirdre and went with Cathy who showed him around the apartment whilst her mom was Deirdre started to have a chat with Mrs Murphy, Cathy then took Tim to her room where they spent the time there talking together.  
They shared their interests and what they wanted to be when they grow up, Tim spoke of his parents divorce and how hard it was for him.  
They spoke together about the events that followed after the incident at Jurassic park, but Tim made a funny comment on his nickname; Tim Murphy the human piece of toast, and how Alan saved his life and brought him to the visitors centre.  
As they spent the day together, Tim and Cathy started to become good friends.  
Having lunch with Cathy and her mother, they spent the time talking about charity and protecting the dinosaurs from the outside world, Deirdre had begun to feel convinced to help give support to John Hammond to not only to keep the dinosaurs on the island but to keep the island itself intact.  
After lunch Cathy and Tim shared a couple of fizzy drinks in her room and played a couple of games together, hearing the two of them having fun in her daughter's room Deirdre began to trust Tim and the incident of Isle Sorna began to fade off as she was happy that Cathy now has a good friend in the United States.  
Soon after the hours, Deirdre's husband Paul Bowman came home to hear about the visitor who came to visit them.  
On hearing this news about Tim Murphy being here from Deirdre, Paul turned to the hall room and then called for Cathy to come.  
She came out of her room with Tim following her from behind.  
When they came forward and presented themselves Cathy introduced Tim to her father, Paul looked at Tim who stood before him and then he spoke.  
"I appreciate your visit to our home, and that you went to some trouble to give your apology to us."

"And I accept your appreciation sir. My grandfather is looking to make one last effort for redemption for his actions and choices. I believe that He has nothing to do with InGen which has been taken over by my older cousin Peter Ludlow, who is at this moment probably making a plan to bring these animals on Isla Sorna here. can you imagine the disaster that it might bring here?" said Tim. Paul looked at Tim as he took in Tim's warning.  
After a short moment of thought, Paul looked at Tim and then asked him. "Is there any chance that I can get in touch with your grandfather, Mr Murphy?"

"Yes, why is that?" asked Tim.

"Because I would like to have a long chat with him to set up a meeting to find ways to support his plan in preserving Isla Sorna." said Paul Bowman.  
Deirdre approached her husband when she heard his request and then spoke. "Do you think its a good idea?"  
"Honestly if there's anything worse than having our daughter attacked by animals on the island, its having dinosaurs roaming around the streets and running amok. So in any case I refuse to let that happen, would you?" said Paul. "No of course not." said Deirdre.  
"Good then its settled, so Tim do you think you can get your grandfather on the phone?" asked Paul, looking at Tim who responded. "Yes." he then went to the phone and started dialling the number for his grandfather's house.  
He waited for a minute with the other line ringing before he received an answer from the butler, Tim told him if he could speak to grandpa.  
Once his grandpa was on the phone, Tim explained the whole story to him before he handed the phone to Paul Bowman who began to tell him that he was made aware of your last effort to redeem himself and that he would like to support him in this plan.

 _ **The next couple of days.**_

It was on the same night when Ian Malcolm and his friends had managed to escape the Isla Sorna only to discover that Peter Ludlow's hunter Roland Tempo has captured the tyrannosaurus rex and was now bringing it to San Diego, Tim spent the couple of days in his room at home after Paul Bowman personally escorted him back to his apartment building where his mother was waiting outside their door to have a talk with him about what she said about going to see them.  
Even though Mr Bowman had put in a good word with Tim's mother about how he appreciated her son's kind treatment with his daughter Cathy and following that day she and Tum had become good friends, she was plenty mad about Tim not telling her who his friend was.  
So Tim didn't feel all too bad when She grounded him for a week instead of the rest of his life.  
After that he spent only most of the time reading a couple of books and doing his homework, until Tim's mother Bethany came to the room with the phone in her hand and then knocked on the door before she spoke. "Tim."  
"Yes mom." said Tim looking to the door.  
"You got a phone call, its from a friend named Cathy Bowman." said Bethany. On the mention of the name, Tim stood up and walked up to answer the door. Bethany handed the phone to Tim before he put it to his ear and then answered. "Hello Cathy, how are you doing?"  
" _Hey Tim, I'm good thanks for asking. I thought that I could give you a call to see how is life being grounded treating you?" said Cathy.  
_ "Oh its not bad really but its just been a little boring but luckily its only for one week. Your dad was a great person. He talked my mom into grounding me for only a short week instead of a long time. I wouldn't blame her if she did so because of what I did, I mean I wanted to set things right." said Tim.

" _Yeah and you did just that with your visit to our house. by the ways my mom thought you were adorable for presenting yourself as a friend. I hope she might not get the wrong idea and use her matchmaking skills to set us up."_ Cathy replied, making Tim laugh before he spoke.  
"Well speaking of which, I was wondering if we could hang out together sometime?"

 _"Um, I'm not sure if its such a good Idea Tim, Because to tell you the truth my parents will be making plans to head back home to England pretty soon and I'm afraid that I might end up getting involved with you in a relationship which could end up being a long distance relationship."_ Cathy explained to Tim, who was a little disappointed but can see what she was saying clearly enough.

"Oh, I see. I have to admit I didn't want to hurt you by getting involved but I might want to start seeing you at some point, maybe during the summer time. you could show me around London and we could just hang out as friends or more. So do you still want to hang out?"

 _"Sure thing, I'm not busy tomorrow and I'll have to ask my parents if I could go meet you at your place and my driver can take us anywhere we fancy for lunch. of course I do fancy a local place in the city." said Cathy._

"Great then we are set, so I'll e-mail you my address tonight and tomorrow we can meet at around eleven at my door." said Tim.

"Agreed, anyways I got to go now. I'll talk to my parents and then check my e-mails tonight for your message." said Cathy.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. bye Cathy." said Tim, once Cathy said bye to him he hung up the phone and placed it on the table, thinking to himself that he now has a date with Cathy Bowman.  
That night he went to the lounge to speak with his mother about the date he set with Cathy Bowman.  
They spoke for a good hour of the night whilst Lex was in her room doing some computer hacking as well as her homework.  
After listening to Tim's plan, his mother Bethany was a little curious about where else he was planning to take her.  
"So are you thinking about taking her to see a show or something?"  
"We haven't discussed it yet but I was considering taking her out to the local restaurant in the city if that sounds ok."  
"Oh ok well whatever you decided its up to you, But I think you'll do fine with something that you and her might have not been in before." said Bethany. "Ok." said Tim.  
"So have you got her a small gift?" She asked.  
"Yes, I decided to get her this small bracelet that I thought would be pretty on her." Tim said, showing her the box with a small bracelet which had small dinosaur tokens along the rims of the bracelet. When it met with her mum's approval, she spoke her thoughts. "Well it is a pretty thing as long as you didn't spend too much on it." said Bethany.

"Actually I got it at a cheap price at the shops the other day, after I visited the Bowman's apartment, I took a trip to the shops and decided to see what I can get when I saw the bracelet in the local jewellers, the price was going down to a reasonable price." said Tim.

"So you bought it?" said Bethany.

"yeah." said Tim.

"Ok, well I'll tell you what I'll come down with you to meet with Cathy and her escort tomorrow, and then afterwards you can go with them into the city. But I want you to treat her fair and behave yourself. besides I'm only letting you off the hook of being grounded for this one day since you decided to ask this girl out." said Bethany.

"Mum, I know how to behave and her escort will be with us the whole time so you have nothing to worry about." Tim assured her, which put her at ease with the idea of her son starting to grow up so fast.  
Afterwards they talked some more about restaurants and areas that he and Cathy can hang out the whole of the night before Bethany and Tim went off to bed.

 ** _That's chapter two done for the time being, its a little short but I will be sure to add some more different things to the next part of the story so be sure to have a read at it and leave your comments. see ya and thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is the third chapter of Jurassic park 3 After Isla Sorna, where Tim and Cathy will be going out together and may eventually become a couple even though they are worlds apart from one another. And there might be a meeting between Lex and Dr. Ian Malcolm's daughter Kelly Malcolm. so Stay tuned._**

 ** _Chapter Three._**

 _ **The Next day.**_

Later when morning had passed and they had their breakfast, Tim and his mother Bethany waited around the lounge whilst Lex was away to a computer club in town. A while later they got a call from Cathy Bowman who told Mrs Murphy that she was coming within half an hour and that she'll meet them down at the parkway.

Finished with the phone call, Tim went to his room to get himself dressed up whilst Bethany went to her bedroom to get dressed up herself. Spending a few minutes to search for the right clothes, Tim managed to find the right clothes before he got dressed up into a green shirt and brown trousers and a pair of trainers.  
A while later after getting dressed in some smart attire, Tim went out of his room. walking through the hall he met with his mother and went out of their apartment doorway and then took the elevator down to the reception.  
Reaching the ground floor they went outside the elevator, walking across the hall of the reception before they went towards the doorway. There they stood outside the door of the apartment and then waited for a few minutes together, Bethany took the time to look at Tim and brushed him down to make sure that he was all the more presentable for his own first date.  
Once done She looked at him and smiled at how smart he was to her view. "I'm so proud of you my son, that you are such a handsome boy who is taking a beautiful girl out on her first date."

Tim looked up to his mum before he said to her. "Thanks mum. I needed the support." He then turned to the drive way when he heard a horn honk and then suddenly saw the car coming into view and then intro the driveway. When the car stopped at the side walk near them, the door opened up and Cathy stepped out of the car, smiling at Tim and his mom before she waved to him and spoke.  
"Hi there handsome." Tim smiled at Cathy before he responded. "Hi Cathy, I wasn't sure if we were going to meet upstairs so I came down to meet you here, anyways you look so great Cathy." Tim said before he leaned forward on Cathy and he kissed her cheek. her face blushed at that kiss as she drew a grin.

"Well thank you Tim, you're looking so smart yourself. So is this your mum?" asked Cathy, looking at Tim and Bethany. Tim turned to his mum before he spoke.  
"Yes Cathy, this is my mum. Mum I want you to meet Cathy bowman."

"Hello, Mrs Murphy. Its nice to meet you here in person. I hope that I didn't cause any trouble by inviting Tim to my house for lunch and having him lie to you about meeting friends." said Cathy.

"its nothing to worry on, I've already had a talk with Tim about the lie he put upon me. so I hope your family aren't too bothered with it either." said Beth.

"No, I told them that Tim wanted to offer his apology personally and ensure me that these animals wouldn't come to the main land for sure unless InGen decides to bring them back to the mainland. Anyways are you ready to go Tim?" Cathy spoke looking at Beth and then looked over to Tim, who was watching them.

"Yeah sure, I'm ready to go." Tim said, turning to hug his mum goodbye, Beth shared the hug for a moment before withdrawing. then she said to him.  
"Alright now be home by 11 alright and behave yourself."

"I will mum, thank you and goodbye." Tim said to his mum before he turned around and walked towards the car with Cathy coming to the door, Tim opened the door for Cathy to climb in before he went in himself, closing the door before the car started and moved away from the lane and then drove along the drive and off to the freeway leading into the city.

Tim and Cathy were out on their date at a local restaurant which Tim knew of in the city, they shared a couple of tacos and a couple of fizzy drinks whilst they had a few laughs together about his sister Lex as well as a couple of things about Cathy's school life.  
After having dinner at the local restaurant, they went for a walk along the streets for almost half an hour and then went to see a romantic comedy film.  
It was enjoyable for a moment until eventually Tim took Cathy's hand and held it through out the movie.  
Cathy only withdrew her hand to wipe off the sweat before she held Tim's hand again and then before the movie ended, Tim turned his head to look at Cathy, who turned to look at him. Fascinated by Tim's sweet eyes, she became entranced in bliss of the moment. They leaned in at the same time before they eventually shared their first kiss together.  
It was a little weird for them at first as it was so different. Cathy smiled to him before she raised her hand and brushed the front of his hair. "You're quite a good kisser Tim, you should be proud of yourself." she said.

"Its not bad for a first time Cathy, you're such a sweetheart." said Tim. Cathy giggled at Tim's comment before she took his hand. Once the movie was finished, the two stood up and then walked out of the cinemas, hand in hand.  
Soon after they stepped out of the cinemas they found their car waiting for them, so Tim went forward to open the door for Cathy before she stepped inside and then Tim followed. Closing the door behind him, Tim sat still beside Cathy and told the driver their destination.  
The two then rode all the way back across the city to her apartment.  
After an hour riding along the road in the city, they drove to the street where her apartment was staying and the car stopped, before they stepped out of the Car Cathy turned around to look at Tim and then gave him her address so that they could write to one another over seas and keep in touch.

Later that night after coming back to his home, Tim came in through the doorway of the apartment where his mother was in the lounge sitting down on the couch and reading a magazine when she heard the door open.  
She lowered her magazine down and raised her head to see Tim come in through the doorway, putting it aside she stood up from the couch as Tim was coming into the lounge, she spoke.  
"Hi sweetheart, how did your date go? did you have fun with Cathy Bowman?"  
Tim looked up at his mom and smiled before he spoke. "Yeah it was quite a good date." Bethany smiled at her son as she approached him and then brought him to the couch where Bethany and Tim spent the hour talking.  
That night which was the very night when the ship carrying the Male Tyrannosaurus Rex had came into InGen harbour and crashed into the pier before the T-rex escaped the cargo hold and began running amuck in San Diego, Tim was in his room writing an e-mail to Cathy about their date before he went to bed for the night.  
The next day when he went to visit Cathy, Tim came to the door answering Cathy's mother before entering the doorway and then coming into her home. Meeting with Cathy who was watching the news, Tim had had just learnt about the Incident of San Diego on the news in which the T-rex had roamed across the streets scaring everyone who saw it as well as causing mountains of chaos before following a red car driven by his old friend Dr. Ian Malcolm and his girlfriend Sarah Harding to the docks.

Hearing the news about the incident, Cathy took Tim's hand and brought him to the couch where they both sat together and watched the news further. watching the news, Tim found that he was surprised at how lucky he was that he and Cathy were not on their date in San Diego last night. He turned his head to look at Cathy who watched as the news was covering the dinosaurs return trip to Isla Sorna with multiple ships sailing with the container ship.  
Then when Mrs bowman came into the lounge to tell them the cooks have prepared lunch, she caught a glimpse of the CEO of InGen John Hammond who is then interviewed. He was pleading that the island remain preserved and isolated, for the dinosaurs require human absence in order to survive.  
He also offers a quote by Malcolm: "Life will find a way." Hearing those words, Cathy held Tim's hand in hers tightly whilst Mrs Bowman stood there with a smile on her face although she hated the Island, she knew that they were just animals that needed to just be left alone. Looking down she saw the picture of Cathy sitting with Tim side by side for a moment before she spoke. "Cathy, Tim lunch is almost ready darling, the chef says, he shall have it on the table."  
Tim and Cathy turned their heads to look at her when she told them, Cathy nodded and spoke.  
"Okay mom we'll be at the table in a moment." Mrs Bowman drew a grin before she turned around and went back to the kitchen whilst Cathy and Tim turned to look at one another, Cathy then spoke.  
"Well at least your grandfather's dinosaurs are in safe hands."

"yeah, and with the new laws being set up, the people wont ever be coming to the island." said Tim.

Cathy looked at Tim before she stood up from her seat, and she turned around to look at him. She spoke. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and have some lunch." Tim smiled thinking it as a good idea, he then stood up on his feet going with Cathy, they walked from the lounge and then into the kitchen where the chef was just serving their lunch.

 _ **A week later.**_

It had been a long week since the incident in San Diego, and the citizens who had seen the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the streets were still recovering from the whole ordeal of that night and reconstruction to the damages were underway.  
Some who had lost loved ones to the dinosaur had filed lawsuits against InGen's employees for bringing the T-rex to the mainland, but the rest of the citizens in San Diego and most groups of Greenpeace, were giving their support and agreement for John Hammond's statement to preserve and isolate Isle Sorna indefinitely so that these dinosaurs won't ever be taken off the island and cause chaos in any other part or any city of the world.  
Since finding out that she got herself a day off, Lex sitting in the passenger seat in the taxi, driving across to Ian Malcolm's apartment building to give her congrats to him on behalf of her Grandfather in regaining his university reputation.  
During the ride, Lex took the time to reflect on the time after she returned to the mainland and had to go through a series of psychiatric therapy to get herself back into life in the city since she had so many scares in Jurassic park.

She thought about the days she spent with her psychiatrist who was so fascinated by the story of her days in the theme park, How scared she was when seeing the tyrannosaurus rex and how she faced against the velociraptor inside the Kitchen, but spoke of how she used her hacker skills to save her brother and Doctor Grant.  
Eventually she was able to live with her experience and live a normal life and her brother too was given medication for his injuries. Lex was still in her day dream when she felt the car slow down near an apartment building within the city where Ian Malcolm was staying and the car was just making its parking into an empty parking spot.  
When the Car parked on the side of the road in front of the building, the driver stepped out first and went to open the door for Lex, who then stepped out of the car. Standing up, she then walked forward, from the car across the front lawn to the front door of the building. After coming to the door Lex, pressed a number on the side which buzzed Ian's apartment.  
She waited for her friend Ian to answer the speaker.

Soon after buzzing the building number, a girl responded on the other line. " _Hello,"_

"Hi there, is Ian Malcolm around?" said Lex. _"And what's your name?"_ Asked the Girl on the speaker.

"I'm Lex murphy, John Hammond's granddaughter. I'm just wondering if I could come inside please." said Lex. After a short while the buzzer sounded and unlocked the door for Lex to open it up, she went inside and then closed the door before walking towards the stairs and went up a couple of floors until she got to the top floor and then walked along the line of doors.  
When she got to a door at the end she knocked on the door. Lex waited a short while before the door opened up.  
Lex was surprised to see Ian's daughter Kelly who answered the door to see Lex Murphy standing there before her. Upon seeing her she too was surprised to see Lex. Kelly was the first to speak. "Miss Lex murphy, I didn't expect to see you here at Ian's door." Lex nodded before she responded. "Oh, um sorry to come unexpected, but I'm here to see Ian Malcolm." Kelly grinned before she spoke. "My name is Kelly Curtis Malcolm, I'm Ian Malcolm's daughter."

"Oh, well how do you do Miss Malcolm?" said Lex, offering her hand to Kate before she spoke. "Its nice to meet you in person."  
"Its very nice to meet the granddaughter of the famous John Hammond of InGen, please come in." Kelly said, opening the door for Lex to enter. Upon entering the house Lex walked forward through the hallway whilst Kelly closed the door and followed Lex before she led her through the hallway towards the kitchen. "So can I get you a cup of tea or juice?" asked Kelly.

"Um, tea is fine thank you Kelly." Lex said, standing by the table before sitting down whilst Kelly was handling the kettle.  
She brought it to the sink before turning the water on to fill it up, once it was half full she brought it to the stove and turned it on before turning back to Lex who sat at the table. Whilst they waited for the kettle to boil, Kelly was the first to speak to Lex. "I have to tell you that I was a little surprised that your grandfather decided to send my dad to the Island in a humanitarian cause, it was almost noble of you." said Kelly as she sat down.

"Hmm, truth be told I was glad that I didn't go straight to Isle Sorna to help my grandfather." said Lex.

"Well unlike yourself, I went there and seen the dinosaurs up close. I even faced off against a velociraptor." said Kelly.

"Really?" asked Lex when the kettle started to whistle signalling that it's boiling up.  
Kelly turned her head at the sound of the whistle before she then stood up from her seat and walked towards the stove to turn it off, she grabbed an oven glove from the hanger and then took the kettle off the stove, bringing it to the counter.  
"Yeah, that's true. it happened when me, my dad and his girlfriend Sarah were walking around in the compound, looking for our other friend nick." She spoke telling the whole story whilst putting the kettle upon the counter and then went to the cupboard.  
She picked up a couple of cups before she placed them on the counter.  
Lex listened to Kelly's story whilst she then picked up a pot full of teabags, picking two out from the pot and putting it aside, she took placed them into a teapot on the counter before filling it with the hot water from the kettle. Once the teapot was full, she placed the kettle back on the stove before bring the teapot and two cups to the table. "Here you go, one cup of tea for you Lex. So would you like some milk?" asked Kelly.  
"Sure." said Lex. Kelly turned and went to the fridge, picking up a carton of milk before closing the fridge door. She then brought it to the table and gave it to Lex who filled her cup with tea before she took the carton and topped up the cup of tea with it. Sitting down, Kelly then helped herself to filling her cup with tea before she spoke to Lex. "So what about you, did you have any encounters with those Velociraptors?"

Lex was silent as she thought back to her experience on Isla Nublar but shivered she held her teacup with the images of her experience in Jurassic park before she returned to the mainland.  
Seeing her discomfort at the question, Kelly spoke. "I'm sorry if I've asked that question, I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories." Lex snapped out of her daze before she replied to Kelly's comment.  
"No, its okay I was just thinking. Well I did have encounters with Velociraptors, in fact I once tricked one into running into a reflection and helped my brother trap another in a freezer. of course my brother lowered it into the freezer before I helped him lock it. and then I accessed the system locking the doors before we ran into the other two again in the main hallway of Jurassic park. Thankfully the tyrannosaurus rex killed them both."

"Wow, you must have had such an adventure. You used your hacking skills to save Dr. Alan grant and Ellie Sattler, and your own brother, it must have been so scared by those raptors." commented Kelly.

"Well It was a frightening experience but my only goal was to keep them from eating me." Lex agreed with her before she sipped some tea from her cup. "In the end my and my brother Tim got close as siblings." Lex said after she laid her cup down on the table. The two girls shared a comforting moment of silence as they thought of their past.  
Kelly drew a small grin before she commented. "I'm glad that something good came out of the experience."  
Lex gave a nod to that and Kelly spoke. "My dad and I became close as well after the incident of Isla Sorna but luckily I wasn't around when the T-rex was in the streets of San Diego."  
Kelly continued to speak about her father Ian Malcolm when the door opened up suddenly and a voice came into the room. "Kelly, I'm home. Are you there?" Ian Malcolm's voice was heard when he stepped into the apartment, Kelly turned her head to her dad's voice before she turned herself and then slipped off the stool to head out of the kitchen. "Hi Dad, yes I'm here but we have a visitor as well." said Kelly, seeing her dad take off his jacket whilst the door closed up behind him. Ian looked up at Kelly before he asked her. "Who is it honey?" Kelly turned her head to Lex before she turned back to him and answered him.  
"Lex Murphy is here, she came down here to visit us."

"Lex Murphy is here?" asked Ian coming forward towards her, Kelly then led him into the kitchen where Lex was still sitting down on the stood sipping her cup of tea. She just placed it back on the counter when she looked up at Ian.  
Seeing Ian come into the kitchen she spoke with a grin on her face.  
"Ian, its very good to see you again, the last time I saw you."

"Lex, its actually very good to see you again too, Especially after the events of those weeks in San Diego." said Ian, approaching Lex who stepped off the stool and then shook his hand. "I'm thankful that I wasn't in the city with that Tyrannosaurus got out and wreck havoc." said Lex.

"You should be thankful. The last time I saw you I was meeting your grandfather to talk about the second island which has become inhabited with dinosaurs." Ian said, looking at her from top to bottom and then hugger her before they withdrew. Lex was the one to speak. "Well I'm glad that you got your reputation back after the incident of San Diego, The news papers have been saying that the boards of the university has been asking to apologise for not believing you."

"Well my girlfriend Sarah have got some credit together in luring the T-rex back into the boat I'm just glad that it was all over with. I'm not going back to Isla Sorna again at least unless a friend ends up there." said Ian, looking around the room before looking back down to Lex. Both Lex and Ian continued to talk about his adventures and the publicity with his girlfriend who was now gaining so much credit with her involvement.  
After some time they moved on to a different subject to Lex's success in prep school, especially with her abilities with computers which sparked Kelly's interest in which she could use some help in computer work.

Eventually the hour passed as Lex, Ian and Kelly had their chat together. They covered as much as the news that Tim has been going out with the little British girl who was injured on the beach of Isla Sorna and said that her name was Cathy Bowman.

 _ **Meanwhile in the city.**_

Asking Cathy's parent if they could go into town, Cathy's mother decided to have one of her bodyguards go with them so that they won't get lost in the city alone, they went to the arcade where Cathy played a couple of videogames.  
Tim played a video games and eventually, in a ball toss game Tim won a small prize for Cathy which was a stuffed toy dolphin. Giving the dolphin to her, he received a hug from Cathy who then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed after that kiss and he almost thought that he'd trip and fall or something.  
Having such a nice time it brought Tim and Cathy close together as they talked about the future with their bodyguard looking out for the two, later that night when Tim and Cathy returned to her parents house he stayed to have dinner with her parents who were kind to him.  
They found him to be a nice and trustworthy boy as well as a hard worker who hopes to get to be an ambitious person someday and more.

As the hour of the night with the parents wore on, they shared some funny stories which happened before Isla Nublar but he also shared the time that he climbed up an electric fence and almost wound up electrocuted. That story almost startled Mrs Bowman as she thought that he might have died but he told her that a paleontologist named Doctor Alan grant saved him from dying by performing mouth to mouth resuscitation on him.  
After that time in Isla Nublar, he studied CPR and first aid so that one day if he went back to the island, he'd be fully prepared for anything bad that might happen on the island.  
Mr Bowman found his story about Doctor Grant to be so fascinating especially at the fact that he saved Tim's life, so he suddenly took more of a shine to him. After the night Mr bowman had Tim sent home by a hired car but not before Cathy gave him a small early valentine's day card with a hidden message inside it.  
Opening the valentine's day card on the long ride home, Tim read the message from Cathy which said.

 _To Timmy Murphy._

 _Its strange to think that if my parents hadn't come to Isla Sorna and if I hadn't been attacked by your grandfather's dinosaurs, then I wouldn't have met you in person and that our dates together were fun but then I started to develop feelings for you. So I'm glad that you and I would go steady in this relationship.  
Therefore I want you to know that no matter what happens there's a chance that I have fallen in love with you Tim Murphy.  
I ask you if you would be my boyfriend?  
If time between us is good, then you'll always be in my loving heart. Here's a poem I've written for you:_

 _"I always knew that love would come find me someday_  
 _but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way_  
 _you caught me off guard and took me by surprise_  
 _but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes_

 _It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above_  
 _you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love_  
 _"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"_  
 _we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see_

 _I know I don't need to prove my feelings to know they're true_  
 _because what I've known in my past, doesn't come close to the experience I've shared with you_  
 _I've had the experience of being in relationships before_  
 _however, this is the first time I've been truly happy... I couldn't ask for anything more_  
 _it's an honor to know that I am yours, as you are mine_  
 _and I trust God that He'll bring us together in His beautiful time_

 _For now, I'll be waiting patiently for that day when we'll be together_  
 _that precious moment in time when I'll say, "it's you that I want to be with forever"_  
 _God made everything beautiful, precious and new_  
 _just as beautiful and precious as the day will be, when I look into your eyes and say, "I Love You"_

 _Love always C Bowman._

After reading the letter, Timmy placed the valentine back into the letter and held there as he drew a small grin of happiness that he's found that Cathy has professed her love for him and more.  
He smiled also knowing he's in love with her.

It was following the next year after that day, Timmy sent a valentine's day card back to Cathy, declaring his love for her in a small poem which was her favourite, soon after that the two then kept in touch through the internet as well as writing e-mails and letters to one another, they went to different schools before they went and applied for the same college at the same time.  
They continued to carry on with their relationship together as a couple.

 _ **Well that's the end of chapter three, be sure to look out for Chapter four which will take place four years after their date and during Jurassic park 3 when Alan Grant had to go with Paul and Amanda Kirby to straight to Isla Sorna to find their lost son Eric in the jungle. Hope you loved the chapter, be sure to leave your comment and thoughts about the story so far and stay tuned for chapter four on the horizon. life will always find a way.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four.**_

 _ **This is the fourth chapter where the story picks up four years during the events of Jurassic park III, and Alan Grant, his young assistant Billy and the Kirby family return after their few days in Isla Sorna whilst they were on a trip to search for their son Eric.**_

 _ **4 years later.**_

Soon after receiving the letter from Tim Murphy, Cathy became so glad that Tim reciprocated.

Following that year, The two then kept in touch through the internet as well as writing e-mails and letters to one another, keeping a long distance relationship. Although they went to different schools, in England and America, they continued to carry their torch, writing love letters as well as e-mails. They studied hard in class so that they could gain the right qualifications for the college they would wish to go, eventually Tim graduated from high school before he went and applied for the same college in Cambridge which Cathy was going to apply for.  
From there on they continued to carry on with their relationship together as a couple even though they had some rocky moments between them.

Whilst Tim and Cathy were carrying out their long distance relationship, Lex had finished her time in prep school and applied for an internship in Agriculture and farming, she was hoping to be the first computer hacker to use her scientific means to grow crops to solve world hunger.

 ** _14 years later_**

The whole of the world had changed since after John Hammond had passed on. Following the demise of dinosaur-themed Jurassic Park, a new resort called Jurassic World opened in its place on Isla Nublar years later. The Masrani Global Corporation – owner of the genetics company InGen that creates the dinosaurs – has been operating the successful tourist destination for the past ten years.

During that time, Lex Murphy has moved on with her life becoming a successful CEO of her own company called LexxCrop, a company that produces organic crops. Although her dislike of dinosaurs has grown worse since the events of Jurassic park, she still took a liking for only the triceratops and herbivores that liked vegetables, all in all she wouldn't bring herself to even go to Jurassic world or anywhere near any dinosaurs to say the least.  
But luckily Tim Murphy who became a well known writer and a professional survival specialist after taking lessons in physical training and taking survival courses he could afford.  
When he got word that the Masrani Global corporation were working on a new and bigger Dinosaur, he started to become worried that the Masrani Global corporation might be doing plans for the military weapons division.  
So he decided to go to Jurassic world to act as a guest consultant and ask a few questions about the new dinosaur.

It was during the weekend in the second week of January, Tim took the trip to Isla Nublar after his business meeting in Costa Rica to promote his latest book for show on a world tour.  
After his arrival in Isla Nublar he was introduced to the operations manager Claire Dearing who showed him around the complex as well as the park's attractions and its labs, including growing eggs and medical facilities.  
Everything he had seen inside the medical facilities and its laboratories seemed to remind him of his grandfather's works and more. But there's nothing new at the moment, As Miss Dearing went on with her presentation, they met with Doctor Henry Wu who wasn't in his usual lab suit but he dressed smartly. Upon hearing the name of John Hammond's grandson from Miss Dearing, Henry spoke.  
"Ah Mr Tim Murphy, its nice to meet the prodigal grandson of John Hammond himself. I can't begin to say how glad I am make your acquaintance especially after the


End file.
